


Wine

by YaoiBatman



Series: Drink Up 'Verse [2]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiBatman/pseuds/YaoiBatman





	Wine

Rory poured the bottle of wine, ignoring this disgruntled look Luke gave her as he allowed Rory to fill his glass.

"It's not our anniversary is it?" Luke asked, shooting his girlfriend an amused look.

"Like you would forget," Rory chuckled, giving Luke a stomach full of butterflies. "I just wanted to share with you my favorite wine."

Luke took another peek at the bottle, 'Sette Ponti Crognolo 1999,' though that didn't tell him much. "Why a favorite?"

Rory blushed, looking at Luke from under her gorgeous eyelashes. "This is what I was drinking when I realized I was falling in love with you."


End file.
